


Goddesses

by graveyardrevenant



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Love, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 11, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardrevenant/pseuds/graveyardrevenant
Summary: Even a demigod can find love, but there might be something special about his lover.
Relationships: Fujin (Mortal Kombat)/You
Kudos: 27





	Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of you reading this 💕](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+you+reading+this+%F0%9F%92%95).



> This is an OC I have. If you want more information on her, I’ll be happy to give more. ♥️  
> Fujin/Female Reader
> 
> This ended up being longer than I thought but that’s okay. I tried to keep it as consistent with my head canons as possible (see my Instagram for my head canons). 
> 
> I might post this on Tumblr if the format isn’t fucked up. But it’s Fujin Appreciation Time on this account. If you don’t like it, that’s not my problem. We stan Fujin on my account. Also, every time I see this man, I think of Serious by Gwen Stefani. Anybody else?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demigod can find love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the first official chapter of the series I have planned for this. This was just something I made that was so cute I couldn’t resist posting it. First ACTUAL chapter coming soon!

“Kayleigh, are you going to tell him?” Jin asked as he walked around the corner and looked down at her. The woman pulled her head away from the phone and peered up at the Shaolin. Her hand covered the bottom of the phone to keep from letting noise filter into the microphone. She said something else to the person on the phone along with an “I love you” before hanging up. 

“Jin, I was speaking to my mom.” She responded in an annoyed tone. “Oh, my bad.” He deadpanned as he took a seat next to her. “I was asking if you were going to tell Fujin that you like him. I mean, it’s been, like, three years. I think he knows.” 

It was true. Kayleigh had a goofy, growing little crush on Fujin that’s been pretty strong for three years. It’s going on four. She initially didn’t think much of him by name when Raiden brought him up. She just knew him as the God of Wind who was also concerned for the protection of Earthrealm. But the day Raiden brought Fujin to speak with Sonya about Special Forces’ role in protecting the realm and fortifying defenses, Kayleigh saw who Fujin was in person. She of course freaked out because, when they locked eyes and met, she’d just come out of training and sparring with Takeda. She was still in her workout clothes that consisted of shorts and an undershirt with a sports bra underneath. She’d forgotten for a few seconds until she remembered, and then scurried away to shower. Since that day, she’d been falling in love with him and has never been able to stop thinking about him. 

Life was tough on her and she’d had her fair share of unfortunate and traumatic events, but it was time she earned something good for once. She wanted to be closer to Fujin. She knew she couldn’t fill the hole with his existence and personality but she wanted to be able to feel that big feeling people got when they held hands with people they loved. She wanted that moment with him. She’d fought long and hard. She deserved this. 

She’d been with him on missions before in a group of her SF team of Takeda Takahashi, Kung Jin, Cassandra Cage, and Jacqueline Briggs. She’d also been on missions with Fujin where it was just them. He needed someone with fire power those times... literally. She was in complete control of fire and needed her assistance with something. But every time she looked at him on a mission, she felt herself falling in love all over again. She felt like she was lovesick inside. She just had to have him. He was kind, protective, strong, and bold. And the list went on. 

She remembered a time where they were on a mission and she got a concussion. Fujin rushed to her side so quickly to defend her. She blacked out and when she woke up she was in her bed. He was at her side and comforted her when she started crying about the pressure in her head and even told her she wasn’t weak for crying. He even took care of her by dimming the lights, getting her water, bringing her food, and wiping her tears. They talked often during that time. It brought them closer as people. She only wished she could have told him then that she really had feelings for him. 

Maybe she could soon. 

“I want to tell him. I really do.” She began. She scratched her head and let loose a chuckle as she began to think. “I guess that I’m still kind of shy inside even though I may be aggressive and bold. It still happens. I know he’s not like the other men in my life who have hurt me. He’s nowhere like that. I know that in my heart. But I also know what my heart wants and its emotions. I just need to build up the courage.” 

“Remember that day you first met him? Man... you were in a trance all day. You even blushed.” Jin said. “I mean, he’s attractive. Looking the way he does, it’s hard not to find him attractive. Thankfully he didn’t see me blush, I guess. I’m black, so it doesn’t show up much anyway. But who knows? I’m shy. He’s beautiful. I’m beautiful. He probably feels the same way. But I don’t know because I’m shy.”

“It’s okay. You’ll have time to tell him tonight,” Jin said blatantly. “What the fuck? When was this planned?” Kayleigh exclaimed. “This afternoon. General Blade said we should go to the Sky Temple because Raiden wants to honor us for our bravery in fighting for Earthrealm and being patient in his restoration from his dark form. Figured I tell you.” He replied. 

“Jin, it’s, like, 7 P.M. When are we supposed to be going?” She asked. “Around 8:45.” He smirked. “Enough time to throw on some eyeliner and mascara.” He dissed. “Bitch, you would know.” She said as she got up and walked towards her room. “Gotta love the jokes. But maybe if you tell him tonight, things will change between you two.” He snickered. 

“I’m shy, but I’ll try it.”

—

“We’re actually in the same room right now. All of us.” She muttered barely under a whisper. ‘And they’re about to leave us alone, fuck.’ She said in her head. 

‘Relax,’ a known voice said. It was Takeda. 

‘I’m sure he likes you for who you are. I can tell you.’ He said as he kept his focus on Raiden and telepathically talked to her at the same time. ‘Don’t tell me his thoughts. I don’t want to invade his privacy.’ Kayleigh said. 

‘We’re about to go down the hall. Raiden is about to lead us on to the next place. You’ll be fine here with Fujin.’ He said. ‘Just call if you feel like it’s too much.’ 

Her eyes darted over to Fujin and looked at him in all his glory. His hair was mostly down tonight. Part of it was back in a ponytail, the sides were positioned as if it was holding all of it in its assemble. The rest was down and flowed down to his waist. He wore a blue, brown, and white outfit that looked simple, but it highlighted his godlike persona. He did not have much armor on in this moment, but even if he didn’t, he still looked like a god. His white irises and pupils pierced through the air like a knife. His finely natural and seemingly-sculptured features were extremely noticeable. But Kayleigh had to turn away when she saw his head turning in her direction. She managed to look back at Raiden as he spoke before Fujin noticed her staring. 

‘I have to have him. I just need him.’ She said. ‘Im so shy...’ She thought. Takeda bumped her with his elbow. ‘Relax. He won’t be hard on you.’ He watched as Raiden was close to finishing what he was saying. They were already leaving towards the next room they’d be standing in. As Kayleigh was signaling her leave and as Takeda became confused, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her name being called by that godlike, yet wonderful voice that only belonged to Fujin. 

“Kayleigh, may I speak with you alone?” 

He was loud, but not overly loud. Just enough to catch her attention and Takeda’s. They stopped. He looked at her with a smirk on her face. “Go, I’ll catch up with you later.” She said, her cheeks turning red. ‘You’re blushing.’ He said. She playfully slapped his chest. ‘Go. He’s waiting for you. Trust me, it’ll end well.’ He said as he walked away to get with the others. 

She turned around and looked at him, looking as he stood there tall and with his arms at his sides. As she approached him, she felt herself getting nervous. Kayleigh was never afraid of anyone or anything, but she was damn scared of this moment. She’d sparred with Fujin before, so she didn’t fear him much. But having to admit she liked him was what would make her feel slight anxiety. 

She took a long, slow bow of respect and rose to look him in the eye, which was a little difficult due to the height difference. “Lord Fujin... You called for me?” She asked as she pushed hair behind her ear. 

“I wished to speak with you, if you would allow me the honor.” She blinked and she swore it felt like she’d momentarily gone deaf. He called it an “honor”? “Y-yes, I’d like that very much.” She replied. Fujin walked towards the entrance before looking back at her. “We can go for a small walk as we discuss what we are going to discuss.” He smiled. Kayleigh followed, feeling her heartbeat start to increase a little bit. As they slowly walked through the halls of the Sky Temple, they talked of casual conversation, simple things, things that were reminiscent of the time they met and forward from that point in time. This continued until Fujin asked a different question. 

“Kayleigh, forgive me if now is not the time to ask. But do you remember the time we were on that mission in the Netherrealm and you obtained a concussion?” He asked. She remembered that time like it was yesterday. Kayleigh and Fujin were on a mission in the Netherrealm and everything was going smoothly until a demon came from the side and brutally smashed their fist into the side of her head. She was disoriented but still managed to kill the target. But afterwards, she collapsed and Fujin had to rescue her as the enemies were closing in. When Special Forces has reached them, she was completely unconscious. 

It took her seven to ten days to get back to normal in the slightest and three months for the symptoms to completely go away. While she was on bed rest, Fujin was completely by her side. He brought her water, food he cooked, wet towels to take care of the sweat, held her hair back when she had to vomit, dimmed the lights, walked her to her bed when she got out of the shower so she didn’t trip and fall because her balance was off. He even used his powers to cool her down. When she was awake, they would talk for hours and hours. He never got tired of what she said. 

She talked about her childhood, her times in school outside the US, funny moments, and even hard times. He comforted her when she cried about the pain of the concussion and her past. He told her she wasn’t weak, she wasn’t a waste, and that she was stronger than she knew, because she was. When she was feeling like doing some activity to get used to small movement, he let her braid his hair. As she slowly got back onto her feet, she would spar with him to make sure her combat had not faltered since the event of her concussion. Sometimes Fujin won, but other times, Kayleigh won, and he was always proud of her. This time was critical and it brought them way closer than they had been over the past few years. 

“No, you’re perfectly fine. It’s not a bad time to ask. I remember it. I remember the entire time we were in the Netherrealm and the entire time I was recovering.” She answered. “You were there every time I woke up and every time I fell asleep. You brought me everything I needed.” He smiled lightly as they continued to walk. “Indeed. It was... a difficult time for all of us. You are the special warrior of Special Forces.” He said. “It was hard to see you in so much pain.” 

“Yes, it was difficult. I’d never had a concussion. It hurt so bad. But... seeing you made the pain go away a little bit.” She admitted. If she wasn’t aware of where she was and her surroundings, she would’ve surely fallen over. She couldn’t believe she had admitted that. It felt like she lost where she was for two seconds. Her heartbeat was going wild with emotions. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach like there was no tomorrow. 

“I’m honored to have helped bring down the pain by simply being present,” he said. “How do you feel in this moment right now?” He asked her. Kayleigh took a deep breath before saying how she felt. She remembered Takeda’s words. ‘Trust me, it’ll end well.’ Now was her chance. “I feel... honored to be here with you, alone and able to talk to you. I... I-I feel very special emotions for you and I’m glad that we are alone for us to talk amongst ourselves about it.” Her heart was pounding in her chest, her ears, practically in the wind if it was possible. She was taking baby steps, but steps regardless. 

“I feel the same way.” He admitted. Her heart skipped a beat. Two beats? Three? How many? She paused and looked up at him. “Y-you do?!” She exclaimed. He stopped and looked down at her. “Do you remember the times you fell asleep after you cried? Sometimes you would hold my hand as you slept. It kept you calm and kept you asleep. It kept your nightmares away. But did you know I’d still be awake and I would talk to you as you slept?” He asked her. She shook her head. 

“I would tell you so many things. I would call you strong, hardworking, diligent, and as shy as I would be, I would find the confidence within me to call you beautiful, amazing, and I would confess my love for you. I would tell you I love you because it felt right to say. But I felt shy to say it when you were awake.” He admitted. Kayleigh swallowed hard as her cheeks flushed and a blush covered them. Fujin chuckled as she stood there in shock. “You are blushing,” he said as he cupped her face with his hand. “You blush a lot. I love it.” 

“I-I just... I never knew you liked me like that... I’d been keeping my feelings to myself. I guess as bold and aggressive I can be in combat and finishing my missions, I’m still very much a shy person at heart when it comes to telling someone that I love them.” She said. “It is okay to be shy, Kayleigh. Everyone feels shyness to some degree in their lives, even a god. Not even I was incapable of feeling shy when it came to telling you how I feel.” He grasped her hands. 

“But know that I am in love with you, and I have been since I first met you. I was smitten. Your personality and your beauty captivated my heart and I felt the need to be closer to you. I am a god who has never been in love before. I thought it to be strictly a human concept, but I was wrong, and I am grateful that my notion was wrong. Forgive me if I display uncomfortable affection towards you, or if anything is disingenuous in any way. But I really do feel strong emotions for you. I’m in love with you, Kayleigh.” 

She felt like the butterflies had been dying to get out as he talked to her about how he loved her. “You haven’t made me uncomfortable, never in my life had I felt any disdain for you. In fact, you telling me how you feel for me has made me more confident in telling you I truly am in love with you. I didn’t think it would be possible considering my life was full of crazy events, but here we are now. There is only one thing that could complete this.” She said. “I believe I know what you are asking for, Kayleigh. But allow me to make it easier for the both of us.” 

Before she could move, he swiftly picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. His arm supported her butt and his free hand moved her hair out of her face. She could see the blush in his cheeks along with a soft smile, and she knew it as the most adorable thing she’d ever witnessed. “This is strictly something we do when we are alone.” He said as he leaned in. She giggled, knowing it was because he was so tall and she was only 5’6”. Before her lips touched his and set her butterflies free, she whispered, “I concur.”


End file.
